


Worth the Wait

by Alec_Bane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Shameless smut ;)





	Worth the Wait

⚠️WARNING ⚠️ SMUT  
Kuroo was horny before. Heck he was horny 90% of the time. He didn't fuck with his teammates because that would be weird, and most of them were too innocent to even know what sex was, like Kenma and Lev.   
Kuroo had a type... but it was hard to describe. Kenma? No. Besides innocent, he was too small and petite. Bokuto? Hot, but too much muscle... shame.  
Now that blonde with the glasses from Karasuno? Perfect. Kuroo wanted him.   
During practice Kuroo couldn't focus when the blonde pulled up his shirt and wiped his chin and lips with it. Damn. That was so fucking hot.   
Kuroo wished training camp would never end. He spent every chance he could. He had Lev or whatever teammate, beside unsocial Kenma, to distract his friend who followed him around like a lap dog.   
The more time he spent with Tsukishima, the more he liked him for more than his physical appearance. He almost always had his walls up, but Kuroo could sometimes catch a glimpse through the cracks.   
What he didn't know was Tsukishima had feelings for Kuroo as well.

It was the last night of training camp and Kuroo figured it was now or never. Everyone else was gone, it was just him and Tsukishima...  
"Kei..." he said stepping toward the middle blocker. It was night and the gym was no longer providing air conditioning, and after extra practice they were both sweaty.  
"Uh?" He asked and he didn't realize how close the older boy was to him and their lips accidentally touched. Tsukishima's eyes went wide as a blush covered his cheeks.   
"Kei... I think I'm falling for you..." Kuroo grabbed the blonde by the hips and kissed him deeply. Tsukishima melted into the kiss after a minute and closed his eyes. It was nice.   
They stood there just kissing for awhile. Tsukishima wanted more of him. It would be awhile before they saw each other again...   
Tsukishima pulled him closer by the shoulders and forced his tongue in Kuroo's mouth. That sure flipped Kuroo's on switch. He suddenly pinned Tsukishima against the gym wall. Tsukishima thrust his hips forward and grinding against the Nekoma player. Kuroo groaned and pressed his hard on against him. 

Tsukishima slide his hands down and grabbed Tsukishima's ass, causing a slight whimper from the younger male. Tsukishima slide his hands under Kuroo's black shirt and let his hands roam over his muscles and nipples. Kuroo pulled away and took it off. Tsukishima took his off too. It was way too hot for that. Kuroo started kissing Tsukishima's neck. The blonde tilted his head to give him more access. Tsukishima moaned loudly as Kuroo found his sweet spot and left a love bite there.   
Tsukishima felt himself getting harder, the heat, the pleasure, and wanting more was too much. He yanked Kuroo's shorts down along with his boxers, he was eager.  
Kuroo smirked and got down on his knees. He pulled down Tsukishima's shorts and boxers and took the cock into his mouth instantly. He wasn't thick, but he was more than average length.   
Tsukishima let out loud moans, but bit his lips trying to keep quiet. He didn't want anyone to hear him. Kuroo wanted to tell him let the whole fucking word hear you... but kept his mouth full of Tsukishima's dick. Then he stopped before Tsukishima's could come causing him to whine. 

Kuroo almost giggled. It was cute. He lifted up Tsukishima's legs and licked at hole. Tsukishima gasped loudly and knotted his hands in that black messy bedhead hair. Kuroo stopped and Tsukishima wanted to cum all over Kuroo's face. Not yet... He told himself.   
Kuroo stood up with a smirk. "Are you ready?" He whispered in the blondes ear. "Yes..." he whispered. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's hips, and the younger male wrapped his legs around his waist. Kuroo thrust up into him without any warning, causing Tsukishima to cry out and cling onto Kuroo. 

Kuroo paused a moment. Both of them were breathing hard. And Kuroo wanted this since day one. He knew he hurt Tsukishima by not taking his time, but he couldn't wait anymore. "Kei... are you okay?" Kuroo whispered when the blonde fell still in his arms.   
"Keep going," the blonde breathed out. "D-don't stop..."

Kuroo smirked and grasped Tsukishima's ass hard. He spread his ass as far apart as he could and continued thrusting up into him.   
Fuck... Tsukishima didn't know how much longer he could last. Kuroo however wanted to bang Tsukishima against the gym wall until the sun came up. (The sun being Hinata and not the actual sun. Seriously though who wakes up before sunrise?)  
The noises coming out of Tsukishima's mouth were delightful to Kuroo's ears. "Mhmm... more Kuroo... a-ahhhh~ th-there... d-don't st-stooooop~" soft whines and loud moans and gasps from air came from those delicious pink lips. Kuroo had to kiss him to quiet him. He didn't need the night owls disturbing their good time.   
Kuroo let out a low groan and Tsukishima came hard between them. He couldn't hold back any longer. Kuroo fucked him through, going harder and faster, as he shifted his hips. He hit a spot in Tsukishima that made him cry out louder than before. Kuroo pulled out at the last second and came mostly on Tsukishima. 

They locked eyes. Both of them were covered in sweat and cum, breathing hard and shaking a little. Tsukishima didn't have anything (salty) to say. Kuroo got the some towels and they cleaned themselves up, and the floor, and it was silent except for their breathing. 

"Kei are you alright?" Kuroo asked with a frown. He noticed the tears on the blonde's cheeks. Tsukishima hadn't even realized he had been crying. "Yeah... I'm I'm fine..." Tsukishima said, his voice almost a whisper. Kuroo gently kissed Tsukishima's cheeks and then he softly kissed those delicious pink lips one last time.   
"I'm really going to miss you..." Kuroo whispered with a sigh.   
"Mmmm we could continue somewhere else~" Tsukishima whispered with a slight smirk. Kuroo smirked back at him. "Now I like that idea," he said and the two for dressed and it was hard to keep their hands off each other as they went to go find an empty room to continue.   
So worth waiting for, Kuroo thought when Tsukishima and him met again and they had a chance to redo what happened at training camp.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, sorry this sucked... yeah. However I plan to write more in the future! (This is like my second time writing smut so...)


End file.
